


I lose myself in you, blue wonderful ART POST

by karovie, knifeboye



Series: Blue Wonders [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Lance, Captivity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kidnapped Lance, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Torture, angsty keith, capable lance, lance fanservice, lotor is evil, strong lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/pseuds/karovie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeboye/pseuds/knifeboye
Summary: Art for the collaboration fic "I lose myself in you, blue wonderful". (link in the notes)Keith didn’t realize he was shouting until alarmed voices met his ears, and frantic questions assaulted him. He didn’t know what he was saying- didn’t even know if he was even speaking words. But the paladins knew what had happened- knew what the anguish in Keith’s voice meant, and shocked cries and choked sobs met his ears, now.He was too late.Lance was gone.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The one where Lance gets taken by Lotor's soldiers, and meets someone strange in the prisons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> art by spacegaykogane and me. the fic itself is also a collaboration. http://archiveofourown.org/works/11673690/chapters/26271702

Scene illustrations:  
  
My work:  
  


 

Spacegaykogane's work:  
  


 

 

Consept art for this chapter (by me):

 

The alien race design, size comparisons and Pattern suggestions. The Aliens have different patterns so most, if not all of these could apply to them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for mind torture and feels. Art for the second chapter, which will be posted within a few hours. we try post each chapter at 12AM EST.

My art:   
  


 

 

Spacegaykogane's art:   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos <3  
> feel free to come talk to us on tumblr!
> 
> spacegaykogane @ tumblr  
> karoviesart @ tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR SPOILERY ART.  
> there are also more concepts here.   
> PS. fic chapter is delayed a little but should be up within a few hours. sorry for the delay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being slow with the update! we are still working hard on this. everything isn't quite done yet. but we will hopefully have the new chapter up in a few hours.   
> in the meantime, here's some art.   
> SPOILER ALERT THOUGH.

chapter illustrations:  
  
My art:

 

canon scene parallel? who? me?  
  
  


Spacegaykogane:   
  
  


 

SAVE HIM

 

 

Concepts:

 

mine:  
  


 

 

Spacegaykogane:

 

this is the design we ended up using for outfit, prosthetic leg and weapons. our badass nerd boy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave us kudos and comments!   
> it really help our motivation!
> 
> feel free to come talk to us on tumblr!  
> spacegaykogane @ tumblr  
> karoviesart @ tumblr


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ops. yeah I think we bit off more than we could chew! here's the art for the chapter, and then the chapter itself shoudl be up soon.sorry for being unable to get it out in time for the schedule!

scene illustrations:

 

my art:

I ended up only doing very sketchy things this time. almost at least. but we both kinda liked them that way so we dont really mind :)

 

 

 

 

 

Spacegaykogane:

 

 

concept sketch:

I tried hurriedly drawing down a fast sketch of how Matt could look with the braids:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was the last of the chapters for this particular fic. but we were talking about doing some small one shots for this world as well so we will likely make this a series. if you're interested, please subscribe to the series! :)
> 
> come talk to us on tumblr!  
> spacegaykogane @ tumblr  
> karoviesart @tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> contact us on tumblr: 
> 
> spacegaykogane: https://spacegaykogane.tumblr.com/  
> me: http://karoviesart.tumblr.com/


End file.
